


Desperation

by Vilteofhope



Series: Rain [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Does not follow WKM cannon - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Child death will occur here, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilteofhope/pseuds/Vilteofhope
Summary: Prequel to the Rain series Haunted_Moonlight and I are both writing. Please see this series for more of an explanation of this version of Darkiplier.  We;re getting closer to the parts tying together now, guys!1906 Brooklyn, New York.  Braeden O'Donnell has begun securing his position as part of Nic's mafia, but when a negotiation goes wrong, he is left in a very bad position.  He has prepared himself for many things in life, but never the onslaught of emotions he will feel after this.  What will happen?  You'll have to read to find out!





	Desperation

            It had been about five years since Braeden O’Donnell had been taken in by Nioclas Carmody, though he learned relatively fast to refer to him mostly as Nic.  In fact, there were many things he learned about Nic over the years.  One, and perhaps most significant, was that he was the leader of a family belonging to the Irish Mafia.  Second most important thing was that he was never to talk about his affiliation.  Third, apparently, Nic felt he had some sort of potential.

            His job had been simple enough, delivery boy and occasional informant.  Of course, many older members would laugh and scoff, but Nic would reassure that he knew what he was doing, and the rest of the family knew better than to question his word.  Besides that, Braeden was proving, despite his age, that he was more than willing to pull his own weight and then some.  Whatever he was asked to do, he would do.  His only stipulation was that his pet, Lorcan, was not to be harmed.

            The dark haired now seventeen year old approached his mentor and boss, dressed in a business suit.  The naturally red undertone of his eyes had only seemed to grow more apparent with age.  Perhaps the insult his parents had given him, Devil Eyes, was more appropriate than he realized when he had been trapped by them.  Besides, it did have a kind of nice ring to it.  Now, he embraced it and allowed the nickname to be used in place of his true name.  After all, secrecy was of utmost importance in his line of work.

            “Ah, there you are Braeden.  I have a particularly special job for you today.  Normally, I would ask someone more experienced to do this, but I believe your style of persuasion will be most effective.”  He glanced towards Lorcan who had followed his owner and was now rubbing against his leg.

            “Of course.  What do you need me to do?”  He stooped down and scratched his pet behind his ears before standing up and straightening his suit.

            “Well, firstly, I need you to make sure that cat of your’s doesn’t follow you out the door.”  The older man clicked his tongue, encouraging the cat to come towards him.  He ran toward him and began rubbing against his leg, purring instantly.

            “Secondly, I need you to deliver a package to Doran.  Also, I need you to gather some information about the deal Liam discussed with him earlier this week.  Doran should be at Bedford Park.*  He’s expecting one of my men 5 pm sharp near the comfort station.”

            “With all due respect, would it not be more effective to ask Liam to further that discussion?  Not that I am otherwise opposed.”

            “Oh, you didn’t hear.  Liam had a…  Well, let’s just say he had a bit of an accident after he tried to jump ship.”

            “Understood.”  The dark haired teen nodded.  “Are there any details I need to be aware of?”

            “Nothing that I haven’t told you, Devil Eyes.”  He grinned and picked up Lorcan, who started purring against him and snuggling into his jacket.  “Now hurry along, and return as quickly as possible.  Time is money, and money is nothing to squander this day and age.”

            “Yes, sir.”  The dark haired teen walked calmly out of the room he was presently in and began walking towards Bedford Park.

            He arrived near the comfort station and looked around for the person he was supposed to meet, keeping his eyes peeled for anything suspicious.  One could never be too careful, especially considering he was only vaguely familiar with Doran.  Luckily, he was rather good at remembering faces. 

            He spotted a blonde approaching the area and gave him a nod.  The blonde nodded in response.  He then closed the gap between himself and Braeden, leaving little more than a foot or so between them. 

            “Hey there, Devil Eyes.  Been a while since I saw you.  Where’ve you been hiding?”

            “Oh, you know.  A little bit of here, a little bit of there.”  He gave a faint grin.  “But let’s cut to the chase, Doran.  You and I both know this needs done quickly, before we draw attention.”

            “Right.  So, I’m guessing you brought the package.”

            The teen nodded and pulled a small, thin box from his coat.  He then handed it to the other, still keeping his guard.  “I was also asked to ask you if you had further information regarding what you discussed with Liam.”

            “Unfortunately, no.”

            “That is indeed very unfortunate.”  The teen tsked lightly and straightened his tie.  “Nic seems to be very intent on getting information quickly regarding that situation.”

            “Yeah, well…  You know how these things work.  There’s always some kink in the works.”  He glanced around before whispering in the brunette’s ear.  “Besides, it’s not my fault that one of his man kicked the bucket right in the middle of our deal.”  He pulled away.  “Anyway, see you around, kiddo.  Hopefully, not in the obituary section.”

            “Yeah.  The feeling’s mutual.”  With that he turned and walked away.  Just then, a small child with a bag and a bundle of newspapers approached him, causing him to stop.

            “Mister, you wanna buy a paper??”

            He gave a sigh.  “Look, I’m sorry, but I really don’t have time for…”  He paused and sighed, fishing out some money from his coat pocket.  “Fine, give me one.  Make it quick.  I have an appointment.”  He exchanged the money for a paper and shooed the child off. 

            Just then, he heard the click of a gun, followed by a bang.  Doran had drawn his weapon and fired.  Wonderful, and in a relatively public space no less.  Somehow, the brunette managed to get out of the way.  Before he knew it, he had drawn his gun and shot towards the blonde.  However, the bullet strayed and was heading towards the child, who was frozen to the spot in fear.

            “Kid, get out of-!”  But it was too late.  The bullet hit the child square in the chest.  The blonde began running while the brunette stared in horror at the scene before him.

            “Shit…”  He hurried to the child’s side, pressing a shaky hand against his injury.  The child gasped for air that just couldn’t quite fill his lungs and coughed.  He collapsed against the other as his eyes began to slide shut.  This kid couldn’t go to a hospital.  Too many questions.  So, there was one option left.”

            The teen took off his suit jacket and quickly tied it around the child’s chest, despite his breathing starting to slow.  “No, come on, come on.  Hang in there!”  He then scooped up the child and began rushing back to Nic’s restaurant.  He ignored the fact the child’s breathing was beginning to rattle.  He ignored the fact that he was going limp.  Why did he even care, anyway?  People died all the time, especially in his line of work, and yet for some reason, this tiny little life mattered to him.

            He threw the back door open and hurried into an empty storage room and laid the child on the ground.  He then hurried into a corner and grabbed a large First Aid kit.  He rushed back to the child’s side, trying to ignore how pale he had become.  The continuous plea of “Stay with me, stay with me” continued to be repeated as Braeden worked on the child.  He removed the child’s shirt and began working on cleaning and wrapping the wound.

            Nioclas hurried in not long after Braeden arrived, though to the teenager, seconds felt like hours.  “Braeden, what the Devil is going on?!”  
            “Nic, I...  I got your package delivered, but…  There’s been an accident.”

            “I should say so!  What the Hell is this child doing here?!  What the Hell happened?!”

            “I did my deal with Doran.  I got your package delivered…  Doran turned on me. Shot me, so I shot back.  This kid, he…  He got in the way and…”  The brunette panicked even more, no longer able to hear his breathing.  “No no no…. No!”  He pressed his index and middle finger to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse.  However, there was none, nor was there anymore breath left in the child’s body.

            The brunette clenched his eyes shut, trying everything in his power not to cry in front of his boss.  He remained silent as the older gentleman placed a hand upon his shoulder, frowning softly.

            “I’m sorry, Braeden.  Things like this sometimes just happen in our line of work.  Kids get caught in our crossfire.  I can understand your distress over an innocent accidentally getting involved in our affairs.  However, we must learn to get ourselves together and move on.  There’s a lot of death in this line of work.”

            The teen gave a hard swallow and nodded.  “I… I don’t even know why this is getting to me.  I know people die in our line of work all the time.  This isn’t even the first person I’ve killed.  But this boy…”   
            Nic sighed softly and nodded before pulling Braeden into a firm embrace.  “Sometimes, no matter how prepared we may be, there are deaths harder to swallow than others.  Like I said, Braeden, I’m sorry.”

            “There’s going to be questions.  That boy’s got family.”

            “We will figure that out.  After all, we do have many ways of making bodies disappear, so this shouldn’t be too much of a blow to this family, lucky for you.”  He pulled the other into a firm embrace.  “If it helps, perhaps we can give this boy a proper funeral.  Do you even know anything about him?”  The teen shook his head and returned the gesture.  His mentor sighed.

            “We will figure it out.  I promise.”

            The brunette pulled away from the older man, picked up the child and carried him into a back room that had been made up into Braeden’s room.  There was a way, or at least one he had heard of in a book he had read.  The only question; was the cost worth it?

            “Braeden, what are you going to do with this boy?”  His mentor frowned softly, following him.

            “There has to be another way.  Something more dignified.”  The brunette frowned and returned the physical gesture.  “Something…  Better.  He deserves that.”

            “You mean like a proper funeral, which I suggested?”

            “No.”  He shook his head.  “I’m saying he deserves better than the death he received.”

            “That may be, but we can’t just bring people back from the dead.  What is must be, no matter how unfortunate it is.”

            The brunette sighed.  “Call it madness.  Call it desperation, but... I have heard of things like this.  Arcane books…”  He trailed off and shook his head.  “Deals with devils and what have you.  Maybe it’s all nonsense, but…  I have an idea.”

            His mentor drew a heavy sigh.  “You know, I always pegged you as smarter than this, boy.  What’s a deal like that gonna cost you, anyway, even if it were possible?”  
            “I don’t know, but I have to try.  I have to make this right.  What’s the worst that could happen?  I end up being wrong and I make a fool of myself?  I’ve done that for far less.”  He paused.  “Nic, no one else must know of this.”

            “Braeden, you’re out of your bloody mind.  Why don’t you take a rest for a while or something?”  
            He sighed.  “Maybe you’re right.  I am talking crazy, but…”

            “No buts.  You get yourself some rest now and that’s an order.”

            “But, I-“  He sighed heavily.  “Yes, sir.”  It was insane.  Absolutely insane!  But he had to try something, even if all his efforts were for nothing in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Author Note: This isn't terribly important but for those of you who enjoy trivia/want to know where Braeden was at this time, Bedford Park was the previous name of what is now known as Brower Park in Brooklyn, so not to be confused with the one in the Bronx. It was known by this name until 1921. Gotta love History. : ) Also, you have no idea how huge New York City really is until you actually research locations. My goodness!


End file.
